


Tutoring Lessons

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F!Prowl, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, One-Sided Attraction, Rival Schools AU, Short One Shot, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl is trying to take her tutoring session with Bonecrusher seriously.  He isn't.





	

 

Prowl never took a tutoring job half-hearted.  It was her responsibility to help the other students when they asked for it and she had to give them the best means to succeed.

 

Even if they were only doing so to be around her.

 

Said problem arose today when she was teaching Bonecrusher history.  She had laid out an easy lesson to help him understand the civil rights movement, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

 

And this left her very frustrated that he was doing little to acknowledge her hard work.

 

"So after Brown vs Board of Education, the Little Rock Nine were blocked from entering Central High School on the orders of-  Bonecrusher?"

 

Bonecrusher didn't answer, too busy staring at her dreamily.

 

Sighing, Prowl stopped to go get a drink of her water and check her phone while she was at it. Thirty minutes in.  About another half, maybe an hour or so to go.  And they still had gotten nowhere with the civil rights movement.

 

"...Bonecrusher!"

 

Said peer nearly fell out of his seat as he ended up pushing his book of the table.  "H-Huh- What?"

 

"*Groan*~ Please.  Pay.  Attention."

 

"Y-Yes, ma'am.  Sorry, ma'am."

 

"Right then." She muttered as she turned back the pages a bit, "So on May 17th, 1954, Thurgood Marshall, future Supreme Court Justice, went on to fight the case of Brown vs Board of Education of Topeka, Kansas-"

 

She glanced over at the boy and had to hold back a sigh when she saw that he was staring at her again with hazy eyes.

 

This was going to be a long tutoring session.

 

END


End file.
